Screech, Nick, and Misty
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Title sucks... can never think of one.


Response to a challenge: Kinda like a Three's Company Episode, in that someone misunderstands something and everything gets screwed up:-P It's kinda long for a challenge, but I just couldn't end it... ahh anyway, read, review and enjoy!!  
  
"NICK!" Sara yelled as she saw him bend down to take something out of the vending machine slot. "If you took that last Snickers, so help me God..." He stood up, holding a now unwrapped Snickers bar, grinning.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I called it!! I had to run to my locker to scrounge up loose change but I called it! Ugh you are such a JERK sometimes!"  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her anger. "You're cute when you're mad."  
  
"Oh shut up!" She pushed passed him and opted for the York Peppermint Paddy, her second favorite bar, though it was nothing compared to Snickers.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to get some coffee, unless you called what was left in the pot?"  
  
In response Sara mearly stuck up her middle finger as she chomped on the bar.

Nick walked into the break room as he finished eating the bar and saw Greg and Warrick sitting on the couch, talking about video games.  
  
"Hey War, G."  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"What's up? Man what happened to your arm?" Greg pointed at a bandage around Nick's arm.  
  
"Oh, that. I was taking care of my neighbor's dog, Misty."  
  
"Misty?" Greg laughed. "How old's your neighbor, bro? Six?!"  
  
"Shut up man. We were just playing around, and she bit me. I don't think she meant to hurt me, but she nipped a little too hard."  
  
"So how was she?"  
  
"Feisty. Had me up half the day when I was trying to sleep, tugging at my blankets and biting my nose. But then, what do you expect from a little bitch, she's only young."  
  
Sara happened to be walking by the break room when she heard Nick talking to the guys. As she heard what Nick was saying she got angrier and angrier. They had become fairly close over the last few months, and here he was, talking about some one-night stand with a young girl named Misty! He told her he was over his playboy days.  
  
She decided to walk in on the conversation and see what happened, and loudly made an entrance, banging cupboard doors as she took a mug and got some coffee.  
  
"Hey Sara."  
  
"Oh hey Sar."  
  
"Hey..." Greg said in a playfully seductive voice, but she just glared at all three.  
  
Nick knew Sara was upset about something, so he decided just to ignore her and let her blow off some steam. "Yeah, I just came home, dog tired and she nearly tackled me to the floor! She loves licking too; I couldn't get away from her! When I got in bed, she jumped up with me, tugging at me. The only way she finally let me sleep was when I went out on the couch with her and played around for a bit."  
  
Sara couldn't help it anymore. "That is so disgusting. I thought you were over your days of one-night stands with girls named 'Misty'. And you don't even care when a woman comes into the room, you just keep bragging to your friends about the feisty little bitch! And you!!" She pointed at Warrick and Greg, who looked absolutely shocked. "Encouraging him like that, asking about his night with her! You got nothing better to do, that your sad little lives are that boring you have to live your fantasies through him?! You all make me so sick."  
  
Nick opened his mouth in protest, but before he could say anything, she slapped him, hard, and walked away. "Oww!" He gasped when she was gone, grabbing his cheek.  
  
"Man, what was that about?" Warrick asked. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Ah..." He stood up trying to look tough, even though Sara slapped him harder than he ever thought possible. "I'm not sure, but I think she might have heard only one half of the story."  
  
The pair on the couch looked confused for a moment, thinking about what was said, until at the same time, they both nodded in realization. "Oh yeah...."  
  
"Go talk to her, man." Warrick stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I know you want her, she wants you. That's why she's so mad. Go talk to her, clear it up, and ask her out."  
  
"How did you--?"  
  
"Come on, I'm a CSI, give me some credit. We've all seen the looks you've given each other, not to mention the constant flirting. As for asking her out, I caught you practicing in front of the mirror in the locker room today, and I knew you had finally worked up the courage... well, sort of."  
  
"Yeah, thanks War."  
  
"No problem. Go get her. If you can find her."  
  
"I think I know where to look." There was only one place she always went to when she was sad, or mad, or just needed to think.Greg sat in the lab, waiting for some DNA results and laughing to himself as he replied to an e-mail by 'brownfuzzybear'.  
  
Dear brownbear,  
I'd love to meet you. How does 3:00 tomorrow at the entrance of The Belagio sound to you? I can't wait; we have so much in common. I love the fanfiction you write about Saved By the Bell. You have the characters down pat, especially Screech, he's just so stupid! The guy in the Bell chatroom had no idea what he was talking about when he said he didn't think you had Zach's character right. It's exactly how he'd react to Screech saying stupid stuff like that! I'm working on writing that challenge you sent to me, so it should be ready soon. I was wondering if you'd beta it for me, since you know the show so well and you could point out anything wrong. I'm so glad there's someone in Vegas who loves Saved by the Bell as much as I do, so I hope you'll meet me there. Just look for a guy with a crazy Hawaiian shirt on (who's not an old balding tourist) and has crazy spiked brown hair. Well I'll be waiting at the Belagio; I hope to see you then, Love, Sweetpumpkinpie.Sara sat on the roof, leaning on the railing as she looked at the city. Even though it was the middle of the night, it was still light out, as the lights from the casinos and hotels lit up the entire length of the Strip, it's bright reds, blues and greens glowing for miles.  
  
"Sara." A soft Texan accent caught her off guard and she jumped. When she realized who it was she just turned back to the railing, ignoring him.  
  
"Listen Sara, I'm sorry about what happened. I only realized once you were gone why you got so mad, and this is just a big, silly misunderstanding."  
  
"All I understand is that you haven't changed, even though you said you did. You're still the same womanizer, the jerk who sleeps with women with big fake boobs and fake blonde hair."  
  
"No listen—"  
  
"A name like Misty?! What was she, a hooker?" That touched a sore spot in Nick's heart, when he thought about Kristy. She was mad at him, but she felt bad about her last remark, and upon seeing the look on his face she added, "I mean, with a name like that I can only imagine—"  
  
"No, it wasn't what you think."  
  
"What is it Nick? I'm listening." She looked at him with her arms crossed impatiently.  
  
He sighed. "I was taking care of my neighbor's dog while it was in heat. They have a male dog too and wanted to keep them separate for a while, so I took care of her. And I agree, Misty is a stupid name, especially for a pit bull."  
  
Sara's mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to say anything. "Pit bull?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry for what you thought it was, but I'm really not into that anymore. And I was never as bad as people make me seem, that's just Greg talking."  
  
"No, Nick I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"I can see how you would, 'she's a feisty little bitch' does sound pretty bad."  
  
They laughed a little. "Yeah it does."  
  
He looked out over the city. "It's amazing, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah. Kind of pretty in it's own way, but I miss the seaside."  
  
"I know how you feel, I miss the ranch." He leaned against the railing. She looked over at him and smiled, so that the gap in her teeth was revealed. "You know you have a gorgeous smile." He whispered, his soft accent making it sound even sexier, and she blushed.  
  
"Thanks, so do you."  
  
He sighed. "I really don't find those blonde bimbos attractive. I prefer gorgeous brunettes, about... 5'7", with brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. Who's smart, funny, and sweet." He looked at her.  
  
"You like Greg?" She asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Nick screwed up his face. "That's more than a little disturbing." He said getting a giggle out of Sara. "I was going to ask you before all this, but, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" He asked her in a quiet voice, as if she would run away if he said it too loud.  
  
Her smile brightened. "I'd love to." She told him in the same quiet tone.  
  
"How about tomorrow afternoon, we can go out for a walk and then get some dinner?"  
  
"Umm... well tomorrow... well you see..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kind of have a date."  
  
Tilting his head to one side, Nick asked, "With who?"  
  
"A guy." He looked at her. "I met a guy, well we're meeting tomorrow, at the Belagio."  
  
"What do you mean you're meeting?"  
  
"Well I met him over the internet."  
  
Worry flashed in his eyes. "Sara do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"  
  
"I don't think he's dangerous!" She protested.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going with you. It's not like a date, anyway, is it?"  
  
"Um, not really."  
  
"Good. How did you meet him on the internet, anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No, it's nothing dirty! It's... well... we both..." She paused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We both write Saved by the Bell fanfiction."  
  
Nick tried to hold in his laughter, but it just didn't work. He let out a loud laugh, his knees almost buckling as he held his stomach. "I'm—I'm sorry... you just never seemed to me as a, a, Saved by the Bell kinda girl." He started laughing again.  
  
"See, I knew you'd laugh."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. C'mon, I'll take you there to meet this guy. Until then, I have to go finish some tests."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Nick."  
  
"No problem." He chuckled again on his way inside. "Saved by the Bell..." He said as he shook his head.

"Nick when you agreed to take me I didn't think it was going to be some kind of cruel and unusual punishment." She groaned as she listened to the country music on the radio. "Can I please change it?!"  
  
"Sara, this is a good song! 'I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen...'" He sang in a twangy voice. She had to admit he was a good singer for country, since every male country singer had the same voice to her.  
  
"Whatever," She said and opened up his glove box to look for a CD. "What's this?" She said after a moment of sifting through country CDs to find a Backstreet Boys album.  
  
"That's uh, my niece's. She left it here when she came out to visit with my sister."  
  
"Nick, you told me a while ago only your parents have ever come to visit you here."  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"'To Nick, nice name, from Nick Carter'?! You got it autographed?!"  
  
"Look, it was a gag from my friends..."  
  
"How do I know that for sure? Ah, now I know, here's a ticket stub from their concert when they were here a few months ago. February... wasn't that the night you called in sick?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Nick, I had no idea!" She laughed out loud at him. "And you made fun of me cause I like Saved by the Bell!"  
  
"It's not funny." He grumbled, snatching the CD from her and putting it safely back into the glove box. "We're here now, anyway. Let's go meet your very own Screech."  
  
"Shut up." She elbowed him before jumping out of the SUV.  
  
They stood around the lobby of the Belagio, waiting for someone that matched the description she got in the e-mail, when she saw Greg come into the lobby, looking almost like he was lost. He spotted the two of them and made his way over.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing around just waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Umm... a person I'm meeting..." She looked at Greg and realized he matched the description perfectly, wearing one of his brightest and loudest Hawaiian shirts. "...Sweetpumpkinpie?"  
  
Greg's jaw dropped when she said his screen name. "Brownfuzzybear?"  
  
"Oh my God I don't believe it!" She covered her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Sara, YOU like Saved by the Bell?!" Greg asked, not believing what was happening.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Okay, listen, if you make fun of me, I can just as easily say the same thing about you, so if we don't speak of this, the lab will have no idea."  
  
"What about him?" Greg asked, pointing to Nick, who just stood there watching the pair, clearly amused at what was happening.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he loves the Backstreet Boys."  
  
"Sara!" Nick groaned in protest.  
  
"Are you serious?! Man, I don't believe it!"  
  
"Oh, believe it! There's an autographed CD in his SUV, and a ticket stub from their concert a few months back."  
  
"I think that's even more embarrassing than liking Saved by the Bell."  
  
"Hey!" Nick shouted. "Okay, if any one of us says anything about this, the other secrets will come out. So we shall never speak of this again, agreed?" Nick put his hand out in the center of them, so they could seal the deal.  
  
"Agreed." Came Sara's answer as she placed her hand on Nick's. "Greg?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty funny, you know, Nick doesn't seem the kind of guy to—"  
  
"GREG!"  
  
"Okay, okay, agreed!" He put his hand on top, sealing the pact.  
  
"Now, this never happened. I'm gonna sell that CD on E Bay, and we're going out for dinner. See ya, Greg!" Nick took Sara's hand and led her out of the casino.  
  
"Bye!" He laughed to himself. "Backstreet Boys and Saved by the Bell. What a pair." Sara had no idea he had found out her username through a little legal hacking and did a search to find out her little secret about the cheesy 90's show. Nick and Sara would have no idea what hit them when they got to work the next Monday, once he had told the rest of the lab.  
  
Okay, I think the ending was a bit weak, but I'm always bad at ending things. And I know I have another fic I'm writing, but I wanted to write this for a bit of a change. There might not be as much Snicker as I would have liked, but it was just the way it came out. Kudos to saraholt15 for comin up with the challenge:-D R&R!!! 


End file.
